


seven days

by littlesummerwonders



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesummerwonders/pseuds/littlesummerwonders
Summary: 捏他自原作
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 2





	seven days

“只当一天姐姐的恋人不行么？”

面对朴志晟的讨价还价，罗渽民只当没听见，笑着偏过头去跟身边的同学说笑，留下后面比他高半头的学弟噘着嘴干着急。  
“姐姐跟仁俊哥、帝努哥、楷灿哥，甚至还有辰乐都交往过了，为什么我就不行呢？”  
“志晟啊，”罗渽民从粉色长发中回过头，唇角依旧挂着那抹供他拿来在校园招摇过市的笑，“周日下午来琴房表白的话，我会同意的。”  
“对啊，今天才刚周一耶。”  
“听说昨天来找渽民的，是个女生啊？”  
“不会吧？！”  
没管旁边人七嘴八舌的议论，朴志晟捕捉到对方话里的重点，直截了当地：“如果那个女生同意，姐姐是不是就可以先和我交往了？”  
“嘿，说话注意点。”  
罗渽民伸手捏捏朴志晟的脸，手感一如既往地好。

“她现在可是我的女朋友呢。”

罗渽民，A高校花，但是个男的。  
长了张校园传说的脸，也干着校园传说该干的事。高一入学那天，罗渽民就拿着男装校服的单子去办公室换了张女生的，气定神闲的样子像他爸去公园遛鸟。但即将五十的教学主任却在他走后拿眼镜布不停擦汗，边擦边回想自己刚才的言行有没有冒犯到这位同学掩藏在微笑下脆弱的内心。即使罗渽民的笑容无比阳光，看起来一点也不像一位性别认同障碍症患者。  
“事实上，我不是啊。”  
面对儿时玩伴们好奇的目光，罗渽民穿着刚从店里定做好的高中制服坐在秋千上，短裙下被过膝袜包裹的双腿不安分地晃来晃去，李楷灿看着眼晕，直接踢了他一脚：别晃了，有裙子穿了不起啊。  
那你也穿穿呗。罗渽民斜睨一眼对方的腰和手上拿着的苏打棒冰，意有所指。  
“……”  
正当黄仁俊和李帝努竭力拉架的时候，空地附近初中放学的朴志晟和钟辰乐刚好路过。看见这般疑似打架的场景，两个几乎被大书包压垮的小学生身板像动画片里的小人一样冲到他们面前，边跑边看热闹不嫌事大地乱七八糟地喊叫，诸如：“救命啊！李楷灿打人啦！”“快打120啊！渽民哥要被打死了！”“来人啊——”  
“嗯？哥哥？”钟辰乐最先反应过来，他揉了揉眼睛，盯着罗渽民的黑色过膝袜回不过神。  
他一巴掌拍掉朴志晟的干嚎：先别哭了。又指指罗渽民刚染的粉发和衣摆下的粉色格子裙：这是什么？  
朴志晟也跟着愣了一下。他睁开眼，看看罗渽民的脸，又看看罗渽民裙下的绝对领域，哽咽了几秒又重新张开嘴哭，这回是真的哭：

“呜呜，渽民哥，你怎么被楷灿哥打成女的了——”

等朴志晟升上高中，他才发现自己这位青梅竹马的邻居，曾经性别男、现在性别女的罗渽民，在校园传说中的地位真是有够夸张。  
朴志晟硬着头皮跟在罗渽民后面听他介绍学校，却没办法忽视耳边充斥的各种声音：“娜娜酱今天也好可爱呢！”“渽民前辈，下午好～”“哇，是在带新生游校吗？学姐辛苦了”  
“呵呵，这位不是一般的新生哦。”罗渽民熟练地搂过朴志晟的肩，“他可是我最爱的学弟呢。”  
“呜哇，过分。”  
“学姐上周才跟’世界上最～可爱的’仁俊前辈交往过呢。”  
“那都是过去的事了，上周日去琴房的可是乐乐呀。”  
乐乐？钟辰乐？听着女学生们的对话，朴志晟感觉被罗渽民勒得有点缺氧，因为他无法用大脑思考：为什么辰乐会和渽民哥交往？而在这之前竟然是仁俊哥…那个宣称自己是天下第一直男的黄仁俊？  
在短时间内接收了大量信息的朴志晟甩了甩自己像浆糊加水，越搅越稠的脑子，转而抬起手灵性一撩眼前的刘海，挤出仓鼠受伤的表情对罗渽民道：  
“除了我，怎么还有别的男人呀。”  
“姐姐？”

自那日起，朴志晟就开始管罗渽民叫姐姐。

一开始是恶趣味，叫着叫着习惯成真了。罗渽民的头发越来越长，留到腰际时他又去染了粉色，像一团粉色云朵棉花糖在朴志晟眼前晃。列队做操时，在前面当体委的朴志晟一扭头，也能隔着老远的队伍看到高三罗渽民的粉发，代表粉色的甜味飘的老远，好像空气里都是草莓的味道。  
罗渽民不知道，或者说，就算他知道也假装不知道。他跟钟辰乐还在交往期，不论是教学楼或者做课间操，高二都和高三离得近，只留下朴志晟这个高一的在后面干着急。  
他看着钟辰乐伸手搂罗渽民的背影，心里一阵一阵吃味，像吃了还没到时效变甜的酸甜糖，只留下涩涩的酸。但钟辰乐不管罗渽民叫学姐，依旧喊他渽民哥；如果罗渽民梳了辫子，还会轻轻揪一揪对方头上的蝴蝶结。看着钟辰乐对罗渽民挠挠抓抓的样子，朴志晟想起了奶奶家那只多动的猫。  
辰乐真的在和渽民哥交往吗？朴志晟曾经这样在放学路上问李楷灿。  
应该吧，不知道，你怎么不直接去问钟辰乐。李楷灿是逃课出来去邻校堵人，结果失败了，对方今天感冒在家休息。听闻这消息后的李楷灿有些着急，脚下步伐飞快，他急于甩掉朴志晟这个拖油瓶。  
“不是说渽民在找星期恋人吗？好奇的话，你也去试试呗。”  
“什么…星期恋人？”  
“周日下午去琴房当第一个向渽民表白的人，他就会同意跟对方交往，无论是谁。”  
“无…无论对方是谁？天哪。”朴志晟不敢相信地捂住了嘴，“渽民哥，男女都可以吗？”  
“嗯，他来者不拒。”  
朴志晟愣了半天，在李楷灿以为自己成功甩掉他的时候，他却又重新追上来问：“那为什么辰乐要去和渽民哥交往呢？”  
“都说了你去问钟辰乐啊！我忙着去看李敏亨！别跟着我了！”

结果是，朴志晟在新的一周看到了手挽手一同出现在食堂的李楷灿与罗渽民。  
他差点把口中的牛奶喷出来：“不是去追敏亨哥了吗？为什么楷灿哥你又…”  
“说来话长。”罗渽民代替李楷灿回答了，他撩开裙子在朴志晟身边坐下，黑色丝袜下的大腿蹭着朴志晟的校服裤。朴志晟有点紧张地往旁边挪了挪，却换来罗渽民一声嗔怒：“我们志晟，是在躲着我吗？”  
李楷灿去买饭了，一旁的李帝努和黄仁俊对此见怪不怪，依旧该吃吃该喝喝，剩下朴志晟自己一个人如坐针毡。他一再提醒自己：罗渽民只是穿了裙子，又不是真的做了变性手术，甚至他昨天还在男厕所碰见罗渽民，对方笑着跟他打招呼，然后从裙底掏出了东西开始…  
“姐姐，无论谁表白的话，都会同意吗？”  
“志晟也想和我交往吗？”  
罗渽民对答如流，伸手拿起朴志晟面前盘子里的薯条蘸了番茄酱送到自己嘴里，酱汁在嘴唇边缘留下红色的痕迹，像在邀请朴志晟帮他舔干净。  
但很快，罗渽民下一秒就伸出舌尖自己舔掉了，伸手顺了顺耳边的碎发开始认真地吃起朴志晟的薯条。朴志晟看着他在自己身旁小口咀嚼的样子，第一次觉得好像罗渽民真的变成了女生。

他的渽民哥不见了，取而代之的是只要表白就有机会成为对方男朋友的姐姐。

朴志晟最近变得很烦人。  
快要期末考了，却天天往高三这边跑，搞得整条走廊的人都认识他了，校花亲友团的便宜弟弟。  
朴志晟自然不知道这个外号，罗渽民在众人面前护短护得厉害，甚至连女生的情书都帮他挡掉几封，久而久之引发了个别追求者的不满，转头写匿名信给罗渽民：我们追自己学弟，关你什么事？要真想当朴志晟亲姐，先把姓改了吧。  
“也不是不可以，”罗渽民坐在学生会办公室里等朴志晟结束社团活动，边拿裁纸刀拆信边念念有词，“但朴渽民听着怪怪的…不然还是让志晟跟我姓好了。”  
“你这周的交往对象是楷灿吗？”过来接水的李帝努随口问了一嘴。罗渽民点了点头，他将那些莫名其妙的信一股脑丢到废纸篓里：“楷灿最近心情不好，因为敏亨哥躲着他，但我觉得是快期末了，敏亨哥不想让他再分心。”  
“虽然楷灿口口声声说毕业了就回家种田，但如果能跟敏亨哥一起去B市读大学的话…”  
“志晟，你来啦。”

李帝努和罗渽民之间的对话因为朴志晟戛然而止。朴志晟刚练完舞，浑身都是汗，罗渽民却也不嫌，细心地把空调扇叶调向他，然后走过去从背后抱着他。  
朴志晟不知不觉间长高了，是罗渽民稍微低头就可以碰到对方肩膀的高度。他的粉色头发今天没有束起来，像瀑布一样披在两人颈间，弄得朴志晟有点痒。  
李帝努知趣地走了，朴志晟一面吹着冷风，一面是罗渽民覆上来的温度，这温度差使他忍得有点辛苦。何况他和罗渽民都只穿了衬衫，西装外套一并扔在不远处的沙发上，安静的房间里很容易就能听到彼此的心跳与呼吸，唯一差别就是比起罗渽民，他显得要紧张许多。  
“志晟，刚跳完舞，很累吧？”  
“听说渽民哥之前也是舞蹈社的，为什么后来不跳舞了？”  
朴志晟很久没在他面前叫渽民哥了，罗渽民一时没反应过来。他埋在对方的发尾里笑笑，说：“什么啊，我们志晟在担心我吗？”  
“…不能和我说吗？”  
罗渽民吐在朴志晟后颈的呼吸欲言又止的，等了半天，朴志晟都快要放弃了，罗渽民才慢悠悠开口：“因为，腰伤复发了…”  
听闻这两个字，朴志晟整个人猛的一窒。

初中时，罗渽民就因为腰上休学了一年，但因为不想被伙伴们落下，他还是咬牙参与了中考，并按原计划与黄仁俊他们升上了同一所高中。  
朴志晟还记得罗渽民养病中的样子。当时上小学的他每天下课后都背着书包往隔壁跑，他们两家父母工作都忙，朴志晟先去厨房踩着凳子给罗渽民热晚饭，然后从书包里拿出自己的便当和哥哥一起吃饭。吃完，两人便一块写作业。  
明明坐起来已经很痛了，罗渽民却还是坚持不落下功课，有时甚至边憋着眼泪边写作业。怕被年幼的弟弟看到，罗渽民一般都开着电视，趁朴志晟盯着看动画片时偷偷拿袖口很快地擦一下眼角。  
但朴志晟都知道的。  
他刚知道罗渽民腰受伤的时候在家哭了好久，却也倔强地不想让哥哥看到，心里又着急地想去看望哥哥，只好红着一双眼睛走到罗渽民的床前，跟对方手里拿着的故事书插图上画的无家可归的小恐龙一模一样，可怜巴巴的模样反倒把罗渽民逗笑了。罗渽民软软的小手牵着朴志晟更小的手，放在掌心晃一晃，边晃边说：我不痛的，志晟不要哭。

“骗人，明明就超痛。”  
“对，是在骗你，不然你又要哭。”  
“哥从小时候起就很会骗人。”  
“那是因为你尤其好骗啊，傻瓜志晟。”

罗渽民低哑的嗓音在朴志晟耳边回响，他这才发现两人离得过分近了，连忙红着脸推开罗渽民：“姐姐在和楷灿哥交往吧？就不要逗我了。”  
“嗯，算在交往，也算没在交往。”  
“什么？”  
“楷灿说，李敏亨太烦人了，只会按着他学习，不如先分个手，让李敏亨尝尝吃醋的滋味。”  
“嗯？？？”  
朴志晟不可思议地张大了双眼，他有点搞不清楚状况：“所以…”

“所以星期恋人的校园传说是不存在的啦。”

**Author's Note:**

> 腿一下库存 后续看心情（）


End file.
